Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a suture having a loop. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a looped suture having a tapered surface.
Background of Related Art
Sutures including loops formed therein are known. A loop formed in a suture during manufacture may be used to secure the suture to tissue. Regardless of the reason for forming the loop, when a loop is formed in a suture, whether using adhesive, heat or ultrasonic energy, the diameter of the suture is doubled where the two suture portions overlap. In the event that the suture loop is used to secure tissue, the doubling of the diameter of the suture in order to create the loop may increase the amount of force necessary to pull the loop through tissue. This increased force applied to the suture may result in tearing or other unnecessary trauma to the tissue being sutured. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a looped suture to include a tapered surface and methods of making such a suture.